Zack
by majigitajog
Summary: This is the story of Zack and Rachael's Pokemon journey. They both encounter Aqua, Magma and the others things that the wold of pokemon has in store. This is a story that will be enjoyed by anyone who has ever picked up a Pokemon game. Please review! Plea
1. Chapter 1

"**ZACK"**

**Chapter 1 – Beginning of a champion**

A young Zack Johnson lies in his bed on a hot Summer Wednesday morning. It is just past 11 o' clock and he is thinking about his life ahead of him.

He is about to start his journey as a pokemon trainer, and in just 3 hours he will be the master to his very first pokemon. This is the major event of the year for all 11 year olds. This is their first step to glory as they step into the ever-expanding world of pokemon. As they encounter each new addition to the pokemon world, they can record it on their pokedex.

"Hmmm… hmmm… hmmm…" hummed Zack tunelessly as he nervously awaited two o' clock that afternoon. Zack lived with his Mum. He is an only child and his Dad was always away on business in Rustboro City. His Mum, whose name is Marissa does not enjoy her husbands company, whose name is Wayne.

"Zack, lunch is out! You are going to need a lot of energy if you want to get your new pokemon. It is hotdogs. Yeah, hotdogs. I've made you hotdogs. Your favorite –"At this, Zack zoomed down the stairs, through the lounge room at into the kitchen, while his mother continued jabbering. "You like hotdogs don't you? Yeah I thought you did. Well good, they now are ready, come and get -"

"Mum, you're ranting again," said Zack quietly.

"Am I? Sorry, honey." Replied Marissa distractedly.

"You know I don't need any persuading for hotdogs," said Zack hungrily, because he had been looking at them through the corner of his eye.

"Well, eat up; you have a big day ahead of you. You don't want to run out of puff do you – I know, I'm rambling on again." She gave a big sigh and went to the table with the hotdogs.

Zack thought about something suddenly, and it made him feel quite scared.

"Mum," said Zack thoughtfully. "What if there is no pokemon left in Professor Birch's lab?" enquired Zack.

"I'm sure there will be plenty there, Zack. Professor Birch has to make sure that there is lots of pokemon for all of the eleven year olds, like you." She sat down next to Zack and picked up a hotdog; Zack had already started a bacon one. "There are usually 3 different types of pokemon to choose from. I think there is… Mudkip… ummm…" she trailed off distractedly, looking at Zack.

"Treecko and Turkish –"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And I think it is Torchic."

"Yeah, that's the one," said Zack, who had finally swallowed his enormous bite.

When they had finished lunch, they went outside to go to the shops, as they have run out of bug repellant. Zack lived in Littleroot Town, and they had to go to the town ahead, which was called Oldale Town.

"Those damn Caterpie and Volbeat have run right through our veggies," said Marissa, a slight trace of annoyance in her voice. Zack had never heard his mother yell. She was the type of person that was patient, but talkative.

Zack and Marissa had moved from Rustboro City to Littleroot Town, just three days ago to get away from the bustle. Oldale Town is just outside of Petalburg City, and it only has one shop – a mart. Compared to others in the three islands, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, it is one of the smallest marts, but it still contains the essentials of pokemon training.

They entered and Zack looked around. It was still the same, grey shelves cluttered with a random assortment of merchandise, like pokeball's, great ball's, ultra balls, net balls and so on, antidotes, fluffy tails, (colours from red to green and purple) dolls, poisons, ("Ahh, there they are!" said Marissa excitedly.) Awakenings, TM's, Expensive low-time use HM's and the list goes on.

While Zack's Mum scampered around the isles getting products, a girl who looked around Zack's age caught his eye. She looked about eleven and had brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore red clothes; a pair of red board shorts and a red t-shirt. She was holding a peculiar looking pokeball that was brownish maroon in colour. It was slightly larger then the other's. As Zack walked closer, he heard her muttering softly. He couldn't understand what she was saying. He was walking along the isle when he could finally hear what she was saying. Her forehead was slightly creased.

"…Bloody Devon Corporation… always brings out these weird ass things… Ground ball? What next… I don't think…" she trailed off more quietly, and Zack couldn't understand her again. He forced the stupid grin off his face and realized how dumb he would look if she saw him like that. She turned around and started off at a run, ran straight into Zack, and bowled him over with such force he hit a shelf and knocked some ground balls and net balls onto the floor.

"Argh! Shit… Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there! Sorry dude! Oh, man…" she helped him up and Zack began to pick the stuff off the ground.

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Zack, picking the last ball up off the ground.

"Ah, damn, you're bleeding!" exclaimed the girl forgivingly.

"Huh? Oh, it's not much… don't worry about it…" repeated Zack. His lip had burst open and was gently dripping blood into his hands.

"Look, I'll get you some cream for that," said the strange girl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a weird looking tube of something. "Here, put some of this on it. It helps.

"Geez, you're well prepared," said Zack enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's my dad, he makes sure I'm 'prepared for the worst,'" she said in a voice that she would use if someone was annoying her deeply.

"Well I'm pretty sure that a complete stranger cutting their lip isn't the worst," said Zack. "What's your name?" he asked politely.

"Rachael. What's yours?" replied the girl.

"Oh, I'm Zack. Who is you Dad?" asked Zack as he applied some of the cream to his lip.

"What? Oh, John Birch," replied Rachael quite calmly.

"John Birch?" exclaimed Zack quietly.

"Yeah, why?" replied Rachael.

"He's like, famous! Ain't he? He's gonna be handing out the pokemon later!" said Zack excitedly.

"Ohh! Wow! Are you getting your pokemon, too?" said Racheal happily.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," said Zack, who had just noticed his Mum at the checkout.

"Ah, bugger! I'm supposed to be at the lab helping Dad get ready. See ya later, Zack!" And with that, she departed the shop's just as quickly as Zack had met her.

"Come on, Zack!" said his Mum, a grin on her face. They walked outside into the sun and around the corner of the shops, the way home. "Look what I got-" She brandished a packet of doughnuts. "And I have these, as well. I figured you would want to take some munchies to Professor Birch's in half an hour – ooh – we'd better hurry up or you won't get there."

"I just met Mr. Birch's daughter…" said Zack, and he explained how he had met Rachael to Marissa, who had just noticed the cut on his lip.

"Hurry up, look at the line!" said Marissa hurriedly.

This was it. It was time. He hopped out of the car and ran towards the end of the line. There were signs up all around the place, saying the times of the 'Selection.'

"Hmmm… the 'selection'… sounds a bit scary doesn't it?" said Zack thoughtfully.

"Yeah… last year it was the 'process.'"

They both waited in line for about 25 minutes (in which the crowd had considerably thinned) and they reached inside the building. It was surprisingly small and there were different coloured doors leading off from the room that they were in.

"Look, we are the 6th next person!" exclaimed Zack excitedly. He looked up the isle and saw the one, the only, Professor Birch. Beside her he saw, to his surprise, (but then he remembered she would be helping with Professor Birch) Rachael. She had different clothes on, and looked much different. She saw Zack and waved enthusiastically. She mouthed "Hi" but did not say it, because John Birch was speaking to a girl about Zack's age. Zack waved back.

"Well, good day to you, Sarah. Good luck on your journey. See you!" said John happily, as a large grin spread across his abnormally large and wrinkled face.

"Thank you very much! Bye!" said Sarah happily. She turned around and Zack and Marissa saw her. She was short and had brilliantly shining blonde hair. Her eyes met Zack's, she grinned at him, and departed, a small red and white ball clasped in her had. When the following four people left, all with small pokeball's in their hands, there was one person separating him and Professor Birch. He was tall, and had light brown hair and an odd smug expression on his face. In Zack's opinion, he looked very stuck up.

"Hello lad, what is your name? How-" but John was cut off by the tall boy, who said:

"Yeah, whatever. Give me Treecko," said the boy quickly, almost bossily. John looked quite shocked at the boy's rudeness.

"Certainly, but what is-" Once again, he was cut off.

"Bye," he said very quickly and loudly as he snatched a green ball off the table. There was something about the person that Zack hated greatly, yet it was strange. He had never met this boy before. He zipped around and smashed straight into Zack and their heads collided painfully.

"OW! GODAMN IT! GEEZ!" screamed the boy. This was the second time in one day that a person he had not known ran into him. Zack was on the floor again, his lip bleeding again, this time more. He got up off the floor to confront the person.

"What the HELL is yo' problem? Why were you there?" yelled the boy.

"It wasn't my fault you ran into me, I was just in the line!" retaliated Zack, very annoyed at this person's arrogance. "You need to control yourself, man," said Zack calmly.

"Pvvv, you suck man, and don't you go calling me man! I'm outta here. I gotta cash in my cheque for my money." He gave a Zack and Marissa a filthy look and said quietly to Zack, "I'll see ya round…" and with that, he strode out of the lab leaving behind him a silent line of spectators, a stolen pokemon and Zack's punctured spirit.

"Lachlan, you SUCK!" yelled Rachael after him.

"Young man, are you okay? Let me see your lip…" John examined Zack's lip. "Ooh, that's not good. Rachael, where is your cream, lend him some, will you?"

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out the same spindly little tube. Zack took it from Rachael, who was a little embarrassed.

"Who was that kid?" enquired Marissa angrily. This was one of the very few times Zack had heard his mother use an angry tone.

"Lachlan Syvingohr. He's a _real tool_, and no one really likes him. His parents work for The Devon corporation and they earn loads of money." Rachael said in an icy tone. She put extreme emphasis on the words "real tool."

"Well, lets put that behind us, shall we? Now Zack, which pokemon would you like to own and name as your own?" said John.

"Ohh… Uhh…" Zack stammered quietly. He had completely forgotten where he was or what he was about to do.

"There are five left to choose from; Treecko, Wingull Torchic, Mudkip or Zigzagoon. What would you like?" said John in a friendly tone, much unlike Lachlan's.

"Well… I've researched a bit and… well… Mudkip sounds the best," Zack finished finally.

Marissa gave a little shriek of glee.

"Mudkip! Oh they are _so _cute!" said Marissa in an unusually high voice.

"Yeah, dude. Good choice!" said Rachael happily.

"Yes, good choice, Zack," said John very professionally.

"Dad, this is the guy I ran into in the Mart today," said Rachael, almost as if she had forgotten to say this.

"Ah! Yes! I remember now. What a coincidence."

"Well, we best be off. It's getting late. Ooh! Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am!"

It was true, although that the line was inside the building, and after thinning more, it had grew.

"See ya, guys," said Zack.

"Oh, before you go Zack, Marissa, would you like to come over to our home place this evening? We could have dinner together! What do you say? Chinese? Do you like Chinese?" John said enthusiastically.

"We LOVE Chinese food. How about six o' clock?" said Marissa before Zack could say anything.

"Wonderful! Our house is just next to the lab! The one on the left." said John.

"I'm looking forward to it," Marissa said excitedly.

They all said their goodbyes, and Marissa and Zack turned and walked out into the sun. What had just happened was not the beginning of Zack, but the beginning of a champion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dinner with the Birch's**

"Oh, I don't think that she like's me… Growl! Roar!"

Zack had been playing with his first pokemon, Mudkip, all afternoon, but she had not adjusted yet.

"I'm sure she likes you. Pokemon just take a little while to get used to their trainer's. I mean, look when I first got my pidgey! He is a Pidgeotto now, and he loves us." Marissa said soothingly.

"Grrrah!" went little Mudkip softly, just loud enough to be heard.

"Ohh!" gasped Marissa excitedly. "That was so _cute!_"

"Good girl, Mud! Well done, here you go…" He put his finger in the pokemon treats box and pulled out a strange looking piece of food. On the container it said 'For young amphibious pokemon.' He gave it to Mudkip. She gave another soft little growl.

"Oh, Zack. You're going to be the best pokemon trainer _ever,_" said Marissa, in an absolute motherly tone.

"Can I take her for a walk before we go to Rachael's place?" asked Zack hopefully.

"Okay, just as long as you're back by 5. We need to get ready," said Marissa, that motherly tone still in her voice.

"Mum, you sound different," said Zack, looking at his mother strangely.

"Oh… yeah… I just can't believe that my only son is already leaving home in their pokemon journey… Oh…" she looked at him, and a sad look crept upon her face.

"Mum, don't worry. I can contact you all the time! Don't forget, we both have phones, said Zack in an unusual comforting tone.

"Yeah, I know, I know," said Marissa, this time with a sad voice. "It's just going to be so lonely with you not around…"

After these words, there was a slight pause.

"Well, I'm off on my walk. See ya soon."

"Be back before 5, okay!" repeated Marissa. "I would put Mudkip on the leash I bought earlier, if I were you."

Zack hooked Mudkip up on the collar.

"Come on Mud, Come on!" said Zack encouragingly.

He walked around the town first and took a quick detour through the park to get home on time.

"We gotta get home, Mud… we'll be late.

All of a sudden Mudkip's ears pricked up and she looked around frantically. She sat there, still looking ahead of her. Then, without warning, A small black object flew out of no where and propelled itself at Mudkip and took a swipe at her.

"Ah! Oh my god! _Get off! _GET OFF!" screamed Zack, panic had risen very quickly in his voice. Mudkip just sat there, no sign of harm, while the growling animal, which Zack recognized at once as a Poochyena, stood about three metres away. Both pokemon were the same size – around 1 and a half feet tall.

"Graaaahhh…" growled the wild Poochyena.

"Grrrah!" growled back Mudkip, almost as a bark. Suddenly, without warning, Mudkip flung herself at the Poochyena, knocking it over. The Poochyena went dooooowwwwnnnn……

"DAY-EM!" exclaimed Zack loudly.

Mud just looked up and an innocent look came across her face.

"Grrrah," went Mudkip as she bent up and nudged Zack's pocket.

"Good job… wow," said Zack, as he pulled out the pokemon food. He put one in his hand and reached towards Mudkip. She munched it up happily, not making any noise. When she had finished, she licked up the crumbs that were left in Zack's hand.

"Day-em…" repeated Zack, looking at the spot where the Poochyena had disappeared. "Damn…"

"Hello!" said John happily as Zack, Marissa and Mud showed at the door.

"Hey John, how ya going!" Marissa said, stepping foot inside the Birch's magnificent home.

"Holly sh…" Zack said in awe as he looked around him at the house that the Birch's lived in. "Hey Rachael!" He had just spotted Rachael standing behind John. She saw him and grinned.

"How's ya lip, dude?" she said.

"Oh, it's alright. Still hurts, but." Something just hit Zack, and he remembered. "Oh, man! What pokemon did you get?"

"Oh!" said Rachael ecstatically. "Come in the lounge room. I'll show you there."

Zack followed her into the most extravagant room of all.

"This is really something!" said Zack, in awe once again.

"Oh my god! She is so CUTE! Man, I should have chose Mudkip!" Rachael had just noticed Mudkip.

"What did you get?" said Zack eagerly.

"Okay, you are going to die of cute overloadednessesiterialltoh or what ever you call it, but I saw the pictures, and I saw how cute they were, and how powerful, so…" she said, a manic grin on her face. She threw a red and yellow pokeball on the floor, and out jumped a tiny red and orange bird, which looked distinctly like a –

"Torchic! Oh, I was so tempted to get one, too! Oh, dude I didn't realize how tiny they were!" said Zack, with an amazed look on his face. Mud and the Torchic just sat there, when suddenly Torchic gave a low chirp.

"She's a girl Torchic, and I've called her Flame. What's Mudkip's name?" asked Rachael.

"Oh… I just call her Mud. What?" Rachael had started laughing.

"That is (giggle) pretty corny. (Giggle.)"

"Shut up, I think she likes it."

"HA! With a name like that I'm surprised she like you!" shrieked Rachael with laughter.

"Ha ha ha," went Zack sarcastically.

Flame and Mud where just looking at each other strangely. Flame cocked her head sidewards, and kept looking at Mud. Mud kept looking and turned his head the same way that Flame had, without making any noise. Mud started to walk towards Flame, and she sniffed her wing.

"Chragurp ," went Flame quietly.

"I think they like each other!" exclaimed Rachael excitedly.

"Rachael, may you please set the table? The food is about to get here," called John from the oversized kitchen. Rachael got off the ground and zoomed into the kitchen doing the things her father had instructed her to so she could quickly return to the lounge room.

But right then, the doorbell rang.

"Chinese! Yay!" said Rachael in a tone that is a bit to childish for her age. Everybody sat down at the table and set their eyes on the magnificent feast that had been put on the table by John an Marissa.

"John, this is really special… I didn't think that we could have made friends this early!" said Marissa, pure joy in her voice. John and Rachael smiled, and everyone tucked in. There was the soft clatter of metal knives meeting china plates every now and then, and the munch of Flame and Mud – They had just been given some fried rice. John was watching Marissa eating her food.

"Dad's not married… he got divorced two years ago. He's only had me since. They were together for thirteen years…" said Rachael quietly in a sad voice, nearly dramatically, just loud enough so that only Zack and her could hear. "Is your Mum married?" enquired Rachael quietly.

"Huh… oh…" stuttered Zack.

"Oh, sorry dude… you don't have to answer… sorry, man."

"Oh, nah… it's Okay. My Mum is married to Wayne Johnson. I haven't seen him in a year. He lives up the North side of Rustboro. I don't even think he knows that we moved."

"Oh, man. Sorry," said Rachael soothingly.

"Oh, nah it's fine. Sometimes I even wonder why or how I'm related to him. He's done some pretty bad things in his time."

When Zack said these words, he felt a soft nudge on his leg. It was Flame, and Mud was behind her looking at Zack with large puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Rachael, look at this!" said Zack, watching the both of them. Rachael looked at them with a smile filled with admiration.

"Who wants seconds?" called John.

"ME!" called back Rachael.

"What about you, Zack?" said Marissa.

"Oh, no thank you I haven't finished yet."

Zack put one piece of lemon chicken in each of the pokemon bowls.

"So, how long were you in Rustboro? I've never been there," asked Rachael.

"We were there for about two years, and before that we lived in Celadon City, over on Kanto."

"Wow! I've been to Kanto before, but we would never stay long." she said enviously.

"Where have you lived?" enquired Zack.

"I've lived in Littleroot Town all my life, but dad and I do a lot of traveling. I've been to Veridian, Sootipolis, Mossdeep, Azelia Town," said Rachael. Zack's mouth was hanging open.

"Have you been to Goldenrod City?"

"Yeah, Dad used to work for a factory there. He'd come back all puffed, though. He had to take the train over nearly every day. I was only five then."

After dinner was over and when Marissa and John stopped chatting, and when Zack and Rachael stopped talking, Marissa decided it was time for her to go, so that Zack could get ready to leave in the morning, when Zack and Rachael set off on their pokemon journey.

They left, and headed for home.

"It's good to make friends so early in our life here, isn't it?" asked Marissa, but Zack didn't here. His mind was else where. "Zack? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. Yeah…"

He was thinking about leaving his Mum after so long he had been with her.

"Mum… I'm gonna miss you when I go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Departure**

Zack woke at six the next morning; he just could not sleep. The anticipation of leaving, the excitement of leaving – and the worst – the sadness of leaving. Atleast he had one person to keep him company, guide him and befriend him throughout his journey. He was due to leave at 10 o' clock, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep.

He crept downstairs to make himself an early and small breakfast. When he made it to the kitchen, his heart gave a jolt to see his mother and Rachael standing there in the kitchen smiling widely at him.

"Morning, sunshine!" said Marissa happily.

"Rachael, Mum… hey," said Zack sleepily. "What are you doing here?" He was now rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"We couldn't sleep, and I was out on a five o' clock walk, and I saw your light on, and I assumed you were up… but you weren't… so here I am! Surprise!" finished Rachael finally. Zack noticed a large pile of pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs on the table.

"Wow! You cooked all this?" said Zack in an undertone of awe.

"With my help!" said Rachael proudly, putting her hands on her hips and her head in the air.

"Oh, cool! THANKS!" said Zack ecstatically, who felt wide awake at the sight of this lovely meal.

"So have ya got ya stuff ready yet?" Rachael said enthusiastically. "I'll help!"

"Oh, sorry. I packed last night. I couldn't help myself."

Zack sat down, highly overwhelmed by Marissa a Rachael kindness.

"So, are you both ready for 10 o' clock?" said Marissa looking at both of them in turn.

"Well I managed to fit all of my stuff in the one bag!" said Rachael, a true tone of pride in her voice.

"Ohh!" gasped Zack sarcastically. "Applause!"

Rachael and Marissa both laughed, and then Rachael put on a fake cracking voice.

"Hi, my name is Difficult… and it has been 2 years since my last usage of forty–seven suitcases! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Zack and Marissa had started laughing and clapping sarcastically.

"So, Zack. Have you got enough clothes? Have you got your toiletries? Have-"

"Mum! I'm gonna be on the road, I doubt that there will be much use for toothepaste!" said Zack with agrin. "I can just buy some myself! I am fine."

"Well… Okay… ummm… Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything before you leave?" Marissa finished finally. Zack looked at his Mum, with a slight smile on her face.

"Mum, I-am-fine." He repeated, syllable after syllable.

"Does Mud need anything?" said Marissa. Rachael tried to stifle her laugh, but it didn't work.

"She is sound asleep, and Mum I have everything she needs."

"Oh, okay. I'm just making sure you're ready for your journey."

They ate quietly, until they had eaten up the whole contense of what was on the table. When it was 8 o'clock, Rachael said that she needed to go home to pack the last things that she had forgotten to pack the previous night.

"Goodbye all! Oh, Marissa you are a lovely cook, and so am I!" she said. "I'll see ya at 10, up at the town gates!"

"See ya!" chorused Marissa and Zack as Rachael walked off into the distance.

9:30 rolled around finally, after several long hours of anticipation. People outside were all walking towards the top of the town. Zack was checking his watch every half a minute, until he heard his mother shouting from downstairs:

"Zack, come on!"

He zipped down stairs and went outside to where his mother was standing, a grin on her face, and Zack's bag in her hands.

"Come on," repeated Marissa eagerly, still looking at Zack.

They walked outside into the small stream of people heading in the lab's direction.

They made their way up to the town gates where everybody was. There was atleast one hundred people there, young and old. Zack and Marissa joined the crowd. People were leaving all over the place. They were not going into town, they were going out of town. Zack noticed that the people leaving were his age or maybe just a bit older. There were teary mothers and smiling supporting father's waving to their children as they leave for the island of Hoenn, unlike his father, Zack thought. At that moment, Marissa began talking.

"Hmmm… I really wish your father had've been here…"

"Mum, don't please, I don't care about-"

"I wish he had of been here-"

"MUM! I don't like him, he was an ass-"

"If you see him, can you tell him… oh… never mind," trailed off Marissa in a sad tone.

"No, Mum, what is it?" enquired Zack in a would be calm voice.

"Never mind… are you ready to go…"

"Rachael!" said Zack, he had just spotted her over on the left side of the gates.

"Hey, dude. Wassup?" asked Rachael in an excited tone. "I'm about to leave. Dad's here, Where is your Mum…?" said Rachael.

"She's talking with your Dad, over there…" Zack pointed towards the two, with a interested look on his face.

"What is it with those two? They don't stop talking!" exclaimed Rachael.

"Yeah I was about to say the same thing too…" Zack said. He was distracted by someone else.

"I'm gonna go over an talk to Dad. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" Zack replied, not looking at her. Zack was looking at a girl who looked very familiar. That shimmering blonde hair… he had seen her once before… not long ago, too…

"Sarah…" said Zack under his breath, only loud enough for him to hear. Zack hadn'y realized that he had been staring at her, immobilized for over a minute.

"Hellooo… Zack… what are you looking at? Are you coming?" asked Rachael in a fake dreamy tone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming," he replied once again, in a would be casual voice.

"What were you looking at?" enquired Rachael once again, with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, come on." Replied Zack, walking towards his mother and John. Rachael stayed behind, and spotted Sarah. He looked back at Zack who was now chatting with John, and then back to Sarah, who was talking to a girl with short jet black hair. Rachael narrowed her eyes and a small smile played across her face. She walked towards Zack, still looking at Sarah.

"Were you…" said Rachael not finishing her sentence. She turned to see Zack looking at her, a blank expression on his face.

"Was I what?" asked Zack.

"You like her, don't you." She said plainly, that small smile on her face.

"Huh? Like who?" asked Zack, just as blankly as his expression. "Like who?" he repeated.

"Sarah. I saw you looking at her. You like her, don't you," she said once again.

"What? Bullshit! I don't… where did that come from?"

"Sure, whatever." The smile was still on her face.

"Come on, how 'bout we go now," suggested Zack.

"Sure, whatever," she said again, still grinning. They grabbed their bags and headed up to the gates. John and Marissa followed.

"Mum, I'll miss you," said Zack sadly, hugging Marissa.

"I'll miss you too, Zack… Oh, after all these years, I never thought you would be leaving on your own, so soon… Remember, you can come home any time you like. So can Rachael," said Marissa quickly, still hugging Zack.

"I know Mum! I promise I'll call you if I catch a new pokemon," said Zack, breaking away from her, and looking around at John and Rachael.

"Oh, you have to, please," said Marissa sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Rachael. It is going to be very lonely without you," said John, hugging Rachael, patting her on the back and his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, Dad. I can come home at any time!" said Rachael soothingly.

"Well go on now, to the big wide world," said Marissa. "I'll miss you."

"Okay, bye!" chorused Zack and Rachael together. They both headed toward route 101.

"Bye!" said John and Marissa together. Zack and Rachael both waved their goodbyes and walked up the road on the journey into pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Maxie vs. Steven**

"I wanna go and buy some pokeballs from Oldale, and then I can see if I can get me a new pokemon… Oh this is the best, isn't it?" said Zack to Rachael, an obvious tone of excitement and happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. I don't really want to get a Poochyena. Wasn't it one of them that attacked Mud?" she asked.

"Yeah. I reckon it was so cool that Mud actually faught back! I mean, she had never been in a pokemon battle before! It was just so amazing!"

"I wanna see if I can get a Ralts! I heard that they're rare in route 102, so I might be able to find one…"

Rachael and Zack had been talking excitedly for the last 20 minutes about their pokemon journey ahead of them. They were making their way to Oldale town, in which they had both been before.

"Look, there it is," said Rachael finally, as they rounded a corner to see a large sign theat read 'Welcome to Oldale Town! Mart has been running since 1813!'

"I wanna go to the pokecentre today. Lets go!" said Zack excitedly, as they headed for the doors of the mart. They walked inside and had a look around, and headed for the pokeballs.

"I am gonna buy a ground ball," said Zack firmly. At this, Rachael zipped around.

"WHAT? A ground ball? You gonna buy a ground ball?" she said, obviously astounded.

"Yeah, I saw on TV that they catch rock and ground pokemon really well! I want to get a Sandshrew. They're really hard to beat when they get strong and when they become a Sandslash," said Zack smiling.

"Whatever… I don't think that I could trust a product from Devon, but whatever. Suit yo' self. It might come in handy some day."

They walked around the shop, looking for the extra things they needed. When they reached the cash register, the person that was behind the counter told them that it would cost $12 to get the things they need.

"Oh, and there is a deal on at the moment," said the old man who was behind the register. "Buy three pokeballs and get a great ball free. What do you say?"

"Uhh… yeah, okay," said Rachael, with a smile on her face. She exchanged looks with Zack and Rachael, as she took the balls from the man.

"Thank you, bye!" said Rachael. The man smiled, and then they walked out into the sun, carrying the balls. Rachael put her hand in the bag and pulled one out, and reached her hand towards Zack. Zack looked at the ball, and then to Rachael.

"What's this?" he asked enthusiastically, a grin on his face.

"It's a pokeball. I want you to have it. Catch a pokemon. Make me proud," she responded.

"Wow… Thanks, man!" said Zack.

"Don' mention it," she said with a friendly grin. "C'mon, lets go to the pokecentre." They both walked down the street a bit and saw the glittering red roof of the pokecentre. They were about to enter, ten metres away, when they both saw a tall red haired man and a slightly shorter young looking woman talking intensely with each other. Rachael and Zack couldn't understand what they were saying at the distance that they were at, but they were talking very urgently. They were wearing red clothes that looked like a uniform, and they both had a strange emblem on them. Rachael and Zack walked closer and Zack bent over and pretended to tie up his shoelace. They were close enough to hear what the suspicious two were saying.

"… Yes, yes, yes. But what I am asking is why is it necessary to awaken it? I mean, it may cause to be lethal to our society!" whispered the lady loudly.

"I've told you, Tabatha. The monster is vital if we wish the land to increase! Lava and ground are excellent sources of living. All we need to do is locate the monster, and it is _clear _that it is right _here, on our island of Hoenn!"_ said the man urgently and quietly. He had an unusually deep pitched voice.

"Okay… it might be best if I leave now… headquarters need me," said the woman named Tabatha. "Before I go, Maxie, where are we headed next?"

"Mount Ch…" said the man called Maxie, but Rachael and Zack could not here what else the man said because he lowered his voice so that only him and Tabatha could hear. Tabatha nodded her head and said:

"I must go… I will tell the grunts. Goodbye," she said. She then gave Maxie a kiss on the cheek, then reached inside her bag and pulled out a pokeball. She threw the ball on the ground and a human sized blue and white pokemon jumped out. He looked around, then to Tabatha , and nodded his head.

"Fly to Rustboro," said Tabatha sternly. She jumped on the pokemon, and they flew north. The pokemon made a low noise almost that sounded like a cat, and they departed.

"That was an Altaria!" said Rachael excitedly. At this, Maxie turned around to face Rachael and Zack.

"Will you mind your own business? My teams plans to increase – never mind… but why do you think that an _infant _like you should be involed?" said Maxie sharply. Rachael stood her ground and said back:

"I don't think I should be involved. My friend and I are just bystanders." She said this with such bravery it made Zack feel proud of her.

"Well, run along and go play with-" said Maxie, but he was cut off by a tall and grey haired man who had come along. He only looked young, and he was wearing black pants, and he had a black and purple shirt on. There was a white shirt underneath that, and he had a red tie on.

"Maxie. What brings you here?" said the man. He had an even deeper voice than Maxie.

"Shit… Steven, not you again. I told you to stay out of Team Magma's business!" yelled Maxie. Passers by stopped to watch the two arguing. "You are just a young misguided nineteen year old who has… let's say… ROCKS IN HIS HEAD!" He finished his sentence very triumphantly with a laugh. Steven's eyes narrowed. Rachael and Zack knew that at the moment these words had left his mouth, he had said the wrong thing. Steven looked gentle, but he wasn't the person you would want to mess around with.

"Are you insulting me about my interests?" stormed Steven. His face was red, and his hand was in his pocket, obviously about to pull out a pokeball.

"Yes I am insulting you, you dickhead! What else would I by doing? Asking you over for dinner? HA HA!" shrieked Maxie loudly. Many people around gave little 'oohs' when Maxie swore. There were loads of people watching the verbal brawl now.

"Ooh… the shit's hit the fan now! Hoo hoo!" said Rachael under her breath. Zack laughed quietly, but had to stifle it.

"Are you challenging _me _to a pokemon battle, Mr. Maxie?

"Why, yes I am!" retaliated Maxie, his face literally glowing with anger.

"Aggron, go!" yelled Steven. He had finally pulled his hand out of his pocket. A enormous rock and steel pokemon jumped out and made his screeching cry. He had two metal horn's protruding from his head. He was at least 8 feet tall – a good 2 feet taller than Steven and Maxie.

"Camerupt! GO!" screamed Maxie violently, and a smaller but brutal looking

monster jumped out and roared. It had two humps coming out of its back that looked suspiciously like boulders.

"Wow…" said Zack, amazed by the scenes that were unfolding in front of him.

"Camerupt, rockslide!" screamed Maxie.

"AGGRON, protect!" retaliated Steven. Rocks came down on Aggron from all angles, but a blue shield was around him. When it had subsided and the blue shield had disappeared from around Aggron, Steven shouted "Aggron, surf!" Camerupt was knocked backwards from a large tidal wave that just swept the area. Camerupt could barely get up.

"Camerupt, Earthquake, NOW!" screeched Maxie. The ground began to shake violently and Aggron got knocked around badly. Steven didn't have time to retaliate. Aggron's health was already 2 thirds gone.

"Iron tail, Aggron!" he yelled. Aggron's tail slammed Camerupt hard, but it barely made a difference. "Damn it…" Zack heard Steven say.

"Camerupt! Finish that thing off! FISSURE!" screamed Maxie. A massive crack appeared in the ground and Aggron fell straight into it. Aggron was down and out.

"Shit! This is not the end, Maxie. Good job, Aggron, return. GO! Metagross!" said Steven fiercely. Right then, a humungous steel pokemon appeared that was about 14 feet long and had four lethal looking metal legs. It had what looked like a steel cross on it's fae, and behind that, there where two red and black eyes.

"Meteor mash!" screeched Steven. Only two large rocks (or meteors) fell from the sky and pounded Camerupt. He was not moving.

"It is one all, Steven! Return! Crobat, go!" said Maxie. A much smaller bat like pokemon appereared from Maxie's pokeball. It was going to be no match for Metagross. Psychic was super effective against poison.

"Metagross! Psychic!" said Steven calmly, no hesitation in his voice what-so-ever. Crobat keeled over backwards, obviously fainted from the attack.

"Yes… here we go, good job Metagross. Good job…" said Steven. He was muttering under his breath.

"It is not over! You cannot use psychic attacks against dark pokemon! It is NOT over!" growled Maxie. "Mightyena, go!" A wolf like pokemon appeared, but once again – He was no competition for Metagross.

"Are you getting this on your pokedex, Zack?" said Rachael excitedly.

"Sure am!" he replied.

"Ha ha ha, Maxie. Guess what? I CAN do _this!_ EARTHQUAKE!" said Steven with a smile on his face. The ground started shaking again, just like before. Mightyena had fainted before he could launch a single attack.

"Lost at ya' own game, didn't ya'?" said Steven. There was cheering all around him.

"Stay out of our business, Steven. This is not the end," said Maxie, as he stalked off to route 102.

When the crowd subsided, and when everyone had stopped talking, Zack and Rachael went up to Steven and said:

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks. That guy only wants to stir trouble," was what Steven said. "He really gets on my nerves.

"What is he trying to do?" asked Zack politely.

"I dunno, but it's not good," said Steven shaking his head.

"We overheard him and someone called Tabatha –" At this, Steven's head zipped around. "- and he says he is trying to awaken a monster. I don't have a clue what he means," said Rachael.

"Hmm… neither do I. But it sounds like Maxie though. Sticking his head in business that is too big for him manage. Maxie is the leader of Team Magma. They say that they are nature loving, but that is stupid. Every on knows that they would love nothing better to do than make more habitat for ground pokemon. You know, the pokemon that live on the land." Zack and Rachael looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"What about Tabatha? What could she be up to?" asked Zack. Steven heaved in a great lot of air, and then released one big sigh.

"Tabatha is the administration leader. She's only young, too. I grew up with her in primary school and High school… I don't know if you are the right people I should be telling…" said Steven. "I used to date Tabatha, and then one day she said she wanted to follow in the footsteps of her no good father. He was the old leader of Magma. She used to get rubbished in school because of it."

"Oh… we're sorry to here that…" said Rachael sadly.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself," said Steven, his normal and astonishingly deep voice back in place. "I am Steven Stone. Son of Mr. Stone, president of the Devon Corporation."

"Really?" said Zack, astonished by this information.

"Well, as I am a busy man, and I am off to find a Magcargo. Do you know where I could possibly find one?" asked Steven.

"Uhhh… no… sorry, Steven," said Zack.

"Oh well. Good luck on your pokemon journey. I hope we meet again. Good bye." He then through a grey pokeball on the ground, and he jumped on his deadly looking Skarmory, and flew off into the distance.

"Damn, I was about to tell him to tell his dad that ground balls don't work!" said Rachael, obviously annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – First battle**

After what had happened that afternoon, Rachael and Zack kept talking non-stop about the battle, and how strong Steven was. They were both excited, amazed and confused at the same time. They were both excited about the match the had just seen. They were amazed at Maxie's arrogance and Steven's strength, and they were confused about what did Maxie want to wake that would increase the land mass.

The two friends were heading to Petalburg City, which held a gym, when Rachael said:

"I feel the urge to have a battle. What do ya' say?" said Rachael with a smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh, a battle… Okay. Um, I've never..." Zack hesitated for a moment, and then finished his sentence. "I've never been in a pokemon battle before," Zack finished.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll find a trainer, and I can show you how it is done," said Rachael. "I've had experience because Dad used to get some weak pokemon and we used to battle each other. It was really fun. That's what I'm gonna miss about him."

"Cool, so can I watch you battle someone?" asked Zack excitedly, and with a manic grin on his face.

"Yeah, all right. It is route 102, and the pokemon season just started, so there is bound to be plenty of trainers around. Yeah, here we go," said Rachael. She had spotted a young trainer. He looked even younger than Zack or Rachael, so Rachael walked tstraight up to him. He turned around and grinned.

"Battle me," said Rachael with a grin.

"YES! I've been waiting to battle someone for TWO days!" said the young boy excitedly. "I caught a new pokemon the other day. I'll keep it a surprise for you. I'm Joel. Wos' your name?"

"I'm Rachael. This is my friend Zack. Okay, lets battle already," replied Rachael with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She only wanted a battle.

"Go, Electrike!" said the boy happily, and a tiny little green and yellow monster jumped out. He looked like a dog and a cat mingled together, but there were different features about him.

"Flame, go," said Rachael normally.

"Elec, Spark!" said Joel once again happily.

"Tackle," said Rachael once again; normally. But, Electrike was too quick. His speed was amazing. He ran straight up and shocked Torchic with the semi strong attack spark. When Electrike finished, Torchic looked just a little worn, and she was puffing. She ran up and tackled Elec as quickly as he had attacked her. Elec was hit with such force that he rolled of twice and landed abruptly on the ground. It didn't look like he was getting up.

"Come on, Elec! Get up!" He nearly didn't make it, but he got up. He was too worn out. "Quick attack!" said Joel urgently. Elec wasn't getting up. "Oh… great job… return." Now that his Electrike was down and out, and Torchic was still healthy, the match already was in Rachael's hands.

"Aron, go!" said Joel, the smile back on his face. He knew: normal type is barely effective against steel, let alone rock. The attack tackle would be nothing against Aron.

"Aron, Metal claw!" said Joel cheerfully. Aron ran up very quickly and slashed Flame.

"Oh… okay, um… uh oh…" stuttered Rachael. Right then, and there, Flame looked at Rachael, and then back to her opponent. She then breathed in a great deal of air just before Aron started to run up for another metal claw, and released fire. She had learnt the attack ember.

"Aah! No! Aron!" screeched Joel. Aron was dooooowwwnnn… "Ohh, you beat me…" said Joel disappointedly. He looked at the ground, collected his Aron, and ran off on the road to Petalburg City.

"Wow, Flame! You learnt ember! Well done! What a good girl," said Rachael happily.

"That was really good," said Zack, in awe. "That kid looked pretty upset though."

"Nah, you gotta learn not to feel sorry for 'em after a bit." She shrugged her shoulders, put her arms out and said "what are you gonna do?"

"Oohhhkaaay…" said Zack very slowly. He had the very strong itch to go and have a pokemon battle. "MY turn!" he said.

"Yay! I get to watch someone. Looke, there is someone right there," Rachael said excitedly. She was pointing to a girl who looked about his age, she had boardies on and a blue top. She also had dirty blonde coloured hair.

"Ooh! A trainer, lets battle!" she said very quickly. Zack did not even have time to say no, even if he wanted to. The girl had already thrown her pokeball at the ground. A very small pokemon jumped out – It was green, had what looked like grass growing out of it's head and it couldn't of been more than 1 foot tall; It was an Oddish. Zack fumbled in his pocket for his pokeball of his Mudkip. He finally got hold of it and said:

"Go, Mudkip!" He was wondering what was wrong; Mudkip hadn't appeared.

"Umm, Zack!" said Rachael quietly. She was pointing to his hand. Zack turned around and looked at his hand.

"Oh shit…" he said quietly. The girl was giggling loudly, but Zack ignored her. "Mudkip, go!" he said. Mudkip jumped out, looked around, saw Zack and ran up to him. She started chewing on his jeans.

"No! This is a battle! Mud!" said Zack impatiently. Mud's ears pricked up and she saw the Oddish. She gave a soft growl.

"Tackle!" said Zack quickly.

"Razor leaf!" said the girl just as quickly. Grass was super effective against water. Mud was too quick and she ran up and knocked Oddish on her back. She wasn't moving.

"Oh!" shrieked the girl. "Return. Wurmple, go!" This was no match at all for little Mudkip at all.

"Tackle, again!" said Zack excitedly, with pure confidence in his voice. Mud ran up and hit Wurmple very strong, so that Wurple went down with the same effect as Flame had done to Elec.

"OH! You cheated! I hate you, I hate you, you suck, meanie! You cheated! I hate you! You cheated! YOU CHEATED!" shrieked the girl. She returned her Wurmple and ran off into the woods, crying dramatically.

"Wow… I just won my first pokemon battle! That… that was pretty cool! Good job Mudkip! Well done… here you go…" Zack had reached inside his bag and gotten the pokemon treats. He got one for Mudkip.

"Man, that was really good! Yo' kicked her ass!" said Rachael, her eyes bright and a toothy grin on her face. Zack stood up and lowered his eyebrows so that they were closer to his eyes.

"She looked pretty upset… I don't think I should have been…" said Zack, as he trailed off and looked at Rachael. She was grinning widely. "What?"

"Don't feel sorry for them, dude," said Rachael normally. Zack grinned back. Little did he know that this would be the first of his many defeated opponents, and matches.

"You're gonna be a star. I know it." Said Rachael with an admiring smile.


End file.
